Reflectors have hitherto typically been glued or clamped in place for mounting in LED lamps. This generally poses the problem that mechanical tolerances have to be compensated. This problem has hitherto been solved by using one or more compensating elements such as compression springs.
DE 10 2004 004 778 A1 relates to an LED lighting module having one or more LED components and an optical device for beam shaping which is disposed downstream of the LED component in the radiation direction thereof. For each LED component, the optical device has a radiation-focusing optical element which, viewed from the LED component, is followed by a radiation-widening optical element. The LED lighting module likewise contains a beam-shaping optical device for such an LED lighting module. In the case of the latter, a radiation-permeable plate is provided which has radiation-widening and radiation-mixing structures on a first main surface. On a second main surface facing away from the first main surface there is disposed at least one radiation-focusing optical element which is capable of focusing radiation received from an LED component before it passes through the radiation-permeable plate onto a smaller aperture angle of the radiation compared to the angle of radiation of the LED component. The radiation-permeable plate with the radiation-widening and radiation-mixing structures and the radiation-focusing optical element are altogether implemented in one piece from a radiation-permeable plastic.